Points
You may have been looking for Scoring. Points (ポイント "point") are a strange feature present only in Meteos Online. Overview Points appear to be a currency used in Meteos Online. All players used to start the game with 3000 Points to spend. Planets that require Points to be fused tend to be less Meteos-intensive than those that don't, and all Items require Points to be fused. During the time Meteos Online was available, Points used to be obtainable through purchase with real-world money, or in this case, yen. The exchange rate was about 1000 Points/100 yen. Alternatively, they could also be obtained at the metegacha instead of payments, the possible amounts being 500, 1000 or 2000. Fusion (Meteos Online only) ''Planets'' *Layazero - 900 Iron, 720 Zap, 60 Ice, 45 Glow, 500 Points *Geolyte - 2000 Points, unlocks its variants for fusion. *Mekks - 800 Air, 1000 Fire, 350 H20, 1500 Iron, 500 Zap, 500 Points *Brabbit - 1500 Air, 1000 Fire, 1000 H20, 500 Zap, 500 Zoo, 20 Glow, 20 Dark, 500 Points *Gravitas - 1221 Soil, 1441 Iron, 121 Zap, 161 Zoo, 1 Time, 500 Points *Forte - 111 Air, 1111 Soil, 1111 Iron, 111 Zap, 500 Points *Wiral - 1024 Iron, 1024 Zap, 500 Points *Hevendor; 7777 Air, 7777 Fire, 7777 H20, 7777 Soil, 7777 Iron, 7777 Zap, 7777 Herb, 7777 Zoo, 7777 Ice, 77 Glow, 77 Dark, 7 Poison, 500 Points ''Items'' *Bomb - 100 Air, 150 Fire, 100 Iron, 50 Zap, 100 Points *Ash Bomb - 100 Air, 100 Fire, 100 H20, 50 Soil, 50 Herb, 5 Glow, 200 Points *Line Bomb - 500 Air, 750 Fire, 500 Iron, 250 Zap, 200 Points *X Bomb - 450 Air, 500 Fire, 500 Soil, 350 Iron, 150 Zap, 200 Points *Cross Bomb - 300 Air, 450 Fire, 500 Soil, 300 Iron, 150 Zap, 200 Points *Thunderbolt - 2000 Air, 3000 Fire, 111 H20, 2500 Soil, 3000 Iron, 3500 Zap, 111 Herb, 111 Zoo, 111 Ice, 11 Glow, 200 Points *Thor Hammer - 300 Air, 200 H20, 1000 Soil, 520 Iron, 600 Zap, 400 Zoo, 30 Dark, 200 Points *Speeder Lock - 900 Air, 600 H20, 750 Soil, 900 Iron , 450 Herb, 50 Ice, 200 Points *Eraser - 2300 Air, 4000 Fire, 2500 Soil, 700 Zap, 3000 Herb, 75 Dark, 200 Points *Cluster Canceller - 2000 Air, 750 Fire, 2200 Soil, 1500 Iron, 2000 Zap, 2200 Herb, 3000 Ice, 30 Dark, 200 Points *Smoke - 2980 Air, 300 Fire, 2980 H20, 1980 Zap, 980 Herb, 980 Zoo, 190 Ice, 98 Glow, 200 Points *Heavy Weight - 900 Fire, 1000 Soil, 1500 Iron, 350 Zap, 400 Zoo, 200 Points *Spolight - 3700 Air, 3000 H20, 350 Iron, 4500 Zap, 3600 Herb, 1500 Zoo, 3600 Ice, 180 Glow, 180 Dark, 250 Points *"Heavy Metal" - 3000 Fire, 2500 Soil, 3000 Iron, 1500 Zap, 1250 Herb, 2000 Ice, 150 Dark, 200 Points *HP Recovery - 2000 Air, 1000 Fire, 2500 H20, 2000 Soil, 1000 Iron, 1000 Zap, 1500 Herb, 1500 Zoo, 200 Ice, 90 Glow, 250 Points *Field Cleaner - 3333 Air, 999 Fire, 3333 H20, 3333 Soil, 999 Iron, 3333 Zap, 999 Herb, 3333 Zoo, 999 Ice, 99 Glow, 99 Dark, 300 Points *Rocket - 750 Air, 300 Fire, 500 H20, 100 Iron, 300 Herb, 300 Zap, 100 Ice, 10 Glow, 150 Points *Floral - 600 Air, 750 H20, 750 Soil, 600 Herb, 450 Zoo, 15 Glow, 200 Points *Microflash - 750 Air, 800 H20, 700 Soil, 1500 Herb, 300 Zoo, 200 Points *Decabeam - 1200 Air, 350 Soil, 1200 Zap, 2200 Herb, 550 Zoo, 1500 Ice, 200 Points Category:Meteos Online